


Stalker

by XReaderFic_Land



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XReaderFic_Land/pseuds/XReaderFic_Land
Summary: Nobody ever said running from your problems is a solution to them. Thankfully, you have Jay to help navigate the chaos after your perfect world is ruined by the past.





	Stalker

Warning: Stalker, Violence

 

Jason sat back on his bike and stared at you with a smile.

“What?” You asked while pulling free of his helmet.

Jason shook his head, “Nothing. My helmet just looks good on you.”

You rolled your eyes, “You know if I would have known how dorky you are underneath all that bravado and smolder I might not have ever agreed to that first date.”

Jay made a face, “Oh don’t lie you love me.”

You leaned forward to kiss him quickly, “I felt bad for you, there’s a difference.”

Jay’s mouth dropped open, “You know if I would have known how sassy you are underneath all that sweetness and beauty I wouldn’t have asked you on a date, to begin with.”

You laughed at his words while gently shoving at him. The two of you had been dating for the last six months and he was everything you didn’t know you needed.

Underneath the harsh dark scary exterior lay a man that was gentle warm and kind.

He’d managed to wiggle his way into your life when you had tried everything to keep people out. You’d moved to Gotham not so long ago in hopes to start over. Start as a nobody and stay that way, but Jason Todd had other plans.

He’d swooped into your life, or more accurately thrown a dude out of a bar on top of you by accident, and then never left. After the two of you spent ten minutes hashing out insults he’d asked you for drinks in the same bar he’d just cleaned house in.

You’d accepted the drink and that was all she wrote. The pull that ignited between the two of you was something made of fairy tale soulmate stories. No matter how bad the two of you fought or had moments of pushing the other way you came back together.

You both made each other happy and made it possible to forget the ghosts of the past.

Jason’s arm reaching out to wrap around your waist and pull you closer snapped your thoughts.

Looking down at him you smiled while running your fingers through his hair that was brushing past his ears.

“You need a haircut, you hippie.” You joked.

Jay made a show of whipping his head back and forth, “Haircuts are a conspiracy, man. Government just uses them to control our minds, man.”

You covered his mouth with your hands while laughing, “God you’re such a dork.”

Jason licked your hand making you jerk back while replying, “Yeah, but I’m your dork. Don’t forget that part sweetheart.”

“I could never.” You answered.

Your smile fell after a while and Jason’s brows wrinkled.

Cupping the sides of his face you gently kissed Jason’s forehead, the action making him exhale and shiver. You slowly pulled back and stared at him.

“Do you really have to go all the way to Star City?” You whined.

Jay heaved a sigh, “There it is.”

“What?” You snapped.

“Babe, I have to go. We’ve talked about this all week, Bruce needs me to run out there.”

“I know that he wants you to go, but why can’t he, I don’t know, send one of his other twelve hundred adopted kids.” You said bitterly.

Jason snorted before giving you a hard look, “Now be easy on Bats when he’s not around to defend himself. As for me going, I thought you were better with being okay with this.”

You crossed your arms, “You taking the last two nights off from Hood patrols and buttering me up with dinner was something you did on your own accord. I never actually said I was cool with you leaving.”

Jay dramatically leaned back on his bike before snapping back to an upright position while drawing out one of your pet names, “Babe.”

“Don’t ‘babe’ me Todd.” You huffed.

“It’s only for like three days. It will go by super quick and you can go to my place whenever you want. Or you know just move in like I keep trying to get you to do.” Jason’s words were even as he leveled you with a look.

Rolling your eyes, “I can’t move out until my lease is up at the end of this month.”

“I told you I would pay for the difference.” He said.

“I don’t need you to pay the difference if I just wait the few more weeks.” You snapped back.

Jason ran a hand down his face tiredly, “Y/n, doll, you’re killing me here.”

Your eyes softened as you upped your game, “I just don’t like you so far away.”

Jason clicked his tongue, “No. Don’t pull the puppy dog eyes on me, little lady, I know your tricks.”

You sighed, “Jay, come on.”

He threw his hands up, “I can’t really get out of this. I’m sorry, okay? But part of me being Red Hood, which you know, sometimes means doing Bruce favors. If I–”

“Want him to stay off your back you have to make sure he doesn’t have a reason to constantly be annoying you. Yes, yes, I know. I’ve heard the spiel before Jay.” You finished.

“Then why are you fighting with me over this?” He asked.

You turned away from him, “Just forget it. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Jay reached out, “Y/n wait-”

You ripped free, “It’s fine. We’ll just celebrate when you get back.”

Jay’s shoulders dropped, “I’ll have plenty more birthdays, babe.”

You shoved the key into your locked, “I just wanted this first one together to be special.” You looked at him over your shoulder and asked worriedly “Promise to call when you get there?”

Jay held up his hand, “I swear.”

You gave him a small smile, “Love you.”

He smirked, “Love you too, doll.”

You slipped into your apartment and shut the door before flipping the locks. Getting out of your jacket and shoes you maneuvered through your place.

Setting your phone on the kitchen counter you went toward your bedroom to change into comfy clothes. As you pushed your bedroom door open and yanked the elastic hair tie free you froze.

The scent of roses flooded your senses before the sight of thousands of them in your room processed. Your mouth fell open as your heart threw itself against your rib cage.

He’d found you and the fear dumping through your veins had your body slamming into fight or flight mode.

Before you could spin around two arms snaked around your form until one lay against your mouth and the other your torso.

A shriek of horror and surprise sounded around Brian’s hand as he yanked you closer.

The smell of his cologne made you gag as you struggled to get free.

Brian’s hot breath brushed the crest of your ear, “Hush, now. Everything is okay, princess. It took me a while to figure out where you went, but I did it. Aren’t you so proud? Distance cannot keep our love apart any longer. We can finally go home now that this tiresome game of chase is over.”

Brian chuckled to himself, “When we get back you can make me a nice hot meal. Oh, and then we can get back to planning our lives out. I have just the name of my future son. I’m thinking Alexander. So strong.”

Brian continued to talk to himself allowing you the chance to finally get your bearings. Lifting your leg you smashed it back against his shin. The hold around you instantly released and you darted around him.

Your feet smacked against the hardwood of your apartment as you rushed toward the front door. Jason’s bike headlight kicked on as the engine roared to life. Hope soared, he was still outside. Your hand curled around the handle but it didn’t budge.

You fumbled with the two locks in failure as rough calloused fingers gripped at your hair and yanked you backward. A shout of pain and surprise left you as your butt made contact with the floor.

“Tsk, tsk, princess. That wasn’t very nice, nor is you trying to leave me so soon.” Brian’s words were lined with a darkness that had ice clawing your lungs.

Turning toward him you squinted through the pain and tried to get free once more.

“Get the fuck away from me!” You shouted as your fist shot out as he bent to talk to you again.

Your knuckles slid harshly against his cheek. Having been safe with Jay for the last six months Brian’s vicious reaction speed was something you’d forgotten about.

Your own head snapped to the side as your lip burst open before Brian was throwing your head toward the floor. Bile rose in your throat as white stars dotted your vision.

You vaguely processed the sound of knocking before Brian’s voice droned it out.

“Look what you made me do, princess.” He spat. “I can’t believe you’d try to get away from me, after everything I’ve done for you.”

You rolled to your side only for Brian to recapture your hair.

“Let go you freak!” Your free hand reached blindly at anything to stop your progression away from the door. As Brian neared your hallway again your fingers curled around the trim.

“Now, now, princess.” Brian’s words were mirrored with him leaning over you to slowly yank your fingers free.

As your hand opened you immediately curled it into his hair, “Let’s see how you like it!”

Brian howled in pain as you yanked him down to your level. You scrambled to get on top of him and do something, anything, to cripple him for a few moments. Straddling his midsection you managed another good face shot before he was working his feet between you and kicking you across the room.

Wall photos rained down around you, the glass shattering apart as you slid to the floor. Your heavy eyes half opened as Brian all but skipped toward you.

Weakly you tried to push yourself upright only for Brian to none too gently shove your back down with his foot. His full weight bared down on you as he bent low.

“Princess, I came all this way for you and this is how you greet me?” Brian tsked some more as your eyes squeezed shut in pain “I can’t believe our time apart has allowed you to forget–”

Before Brian could finish your front door snapped off its hinges and skid across the living room floor.

“Who the fuck are you?” Brian’s voice was low as he rose back to his full height.

Heavy booted footfalls vibrated the floor and you forced your eyes to reopen. Craning your head a bit you were gifted the rare sight of a very angry Jason Todd. Red Hood mad was something you’d seen and were used to, but when Jay was this mad as just himself Hell better has frozen half over.

Jay’s eyes found yours and you watched as concern, question, realization, and rage passed through them in milliseconds. Jay’s jaw set into a hard line as he drug his eyes from the foot atop you up to the owner’s face.

A wicked smile lifted his lips, “I’m the fucking boyfriend and you done pissed me off.” Jay cocked his head to the side, “Do yourself a favor and step away from her or I will physically remove you myself.”

Brian passed a heated look down at you before relooking at Jason.

“Get lost pretty boy,” He sneered while adding more of his weight.

A groan of discomfort left your lips and that was all it took. Jason was snapping to action before Brian could even attempt to add two plus two.

Jay gripped around Brian’s throat and lifted him off the floor. Brian clawed at Jay’s hand fruitlessly for a moment before he was thrown across the room. As Brian skid across the hardwood Jason was on him again.

Pushing yourself upright you ignored the pain screaming at you and wobbled to your feet. The sound of Brian grunting in pain both from trying to deliver weak hits and taking heavy ones filled your apartment.

“Jay.” You rasped while still making slow progression across the room.

Jason didn’t hear you as he took a crack across the jaw unfazed before swatting Brian’s hand away. You knew Jay was seeing red and he needed to be pulled back from the edge.

Jason’s hand curled around Brian’s throat, “You think you can hit a woman and get away with it you fuck twat?” Jason’s yell made your ears ring, “Think you can go through life without having to pay for abusing someone? Well, I got fucking news for you dipshit, you can’t!”

“Jay!” You hollered this time hoping he’d snap out of his daze as he leaned against a wall. Cradling your ribs you were only a few feet left to go.

Jason ripped his pistol free of his waistband and planted it against Brian’s forehead.

Shoving away from the wall you screamed, “JASON STOP!” just as the deafening sound of gunfire rooted you to the spot.

Your mouth dropped open as your knees gave out. Blinking slowly tears fell from your eyes while Jason’s heavy breaths filled the echoing silence.

Jason rolled back onto his haunches, “Next time I won’t fucking miss, but for her, I did you a favor. Remember that next time you want to come over uninvited.” Jason spoke lowly while walking toward you his gun being replaced in his waistband, “Psycho.”

Jason’s features wrinkled in concern as he bent at the knees. You immediately scrambled against him your face burying into his chest as you clung to him.

Jay dropped fully to the floor and sat with his back to the wall as he rocked you. Sobs choked you and muffled the soothing things Jay said. The tremors that shook you encouraged him to hold you closer still.

“It’s okay, doll. I’ve got you.” Jay’s words cracked with emotion, the realization of what could have happened shaking his core.

The sound of sirens drew closer before the several footfalls echoed around as the police ran around. Voices and radio conversations blurred together.

“You have the right to remain silent…”

“11-41 Stat…”

“She’s mine! You can’t have her! You think you can just come into things and pretend to be a hero, boy? I’ve got–”

Brian’s words died as he was shoved from the apartment. Cold fingers suddenly appeared at your forearm gently pulling you back away from the safety of Jason.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it. I’ll take her out, just back up.” Jason’s voice vibrated the side of your face.

You felt Jason reposition you before he was climbing to his feet with you in his arms. Your forehead rested against his heated throat as your eyes slipped closed.

“Holy–Is she okay?” Damian’s voice was soaked with concern as he spoke somewhere nearby.

“What the hell happened?” Dick’s rare vulgarity was mirrored with quick steps that matched Jason’s.

“Damn, this means I have to go.” Tim’s spoke with dejection as Jason passed.

You let Jay lay you against something stiff before realizing it to be a gurney. The white overheard lights of the ambulance had you twisting your head to the side in discomfort.

“This takes precedence and it always will. I’ll owe you one Tim, but–”

“Don’t worry about it. Just keep me posted.” Tim spoke dismissively as the EMTs must have ushered them back.

“If you’re riding along you’ll have to take the side bench, thick thighs.” The female voice spoke as she hauled herself into the ambulance.

Jason’s warm hand wrapped around yours as you peeked up at him.

“Hey.” He said.

You smiled, “Hey yourself Mr. Thick.”

Jason laughed while shaking his head, “Even partially conscious you’re still a sassy ass.”

You squeezed his hand as his face fell, “I’m okay Jay.”

A muscle ticked along his jaw, “Scared me half to death is what you did.”

“Thank you.” You said with tears burning your throat.

Jay shook his head and leaned forward to kiss your forehead. Slowly he withdrew to place his head against yours his breath uneven. He had been just as scared as you tonight only for different reasons.

“I’ll always come for you, Y/N.” His quiet words were filled with so many things, but the most prominent being love.


End file.
